Give Them a Chance - Wonderlocke
by PreuBen
Summary: In a society where Pokemon are treated as possessions and Breeding Companies strive, Lynnette finds it hard to shallow that this is the norm. Deciding to take on the League Challenge to hopefully change everything, she struggles with keeping her friends alive. Pokemon Y Wonderlocke (Nuzlocke Challenge)
1. Prologue

**Breeding **

It has become such a dominating industry in the Kalos region ever since the capture of wild Pokemon was banned.

Many citizens and trainers became heated over the new law, but it wasn't long before the breeding industry began to flourish.

Humans could immediately tell the difference between in-captivity bred Pokemon compared to Pokemon caught in the wild.

Pokemon bred to be pets were docile and very obedient, bred to listen to their owners every command while helping to make their owners lives easier.

Pokemon bred to be competitive battlers quickly outranked Pokemon that were captured in the wild. Moves could be passed down from parent Pokemon and their fierce taste for battle made them shine bright.

It was a win-win outcome for everyone. Humans wouldn't disturb native Pokemon by over-capturing. There wouldn't be worry of species vanishing from the region like many had in times before.

But that was only what the breeding companies wanted citizens to believe. No one spoke of the Pokemon that didn't meet the qualifications of Pet or Competitive Battler.

The ones with a weaker will to fight

The ones born with birth defects

The ones that just didn't have the right move pool

Because breeding companies didn't want the citizens to know that they were just released into the wild.

Infants

Pokemon that weren't taught the skills they needed to survive, were thrown into the wilds to fend for themselves.

And very few survived

And that was just an easier...cheaper solution.

Because more often the Pokemon that didn't meet their qualifications were simply put down.

Just because they didn't have what breeders were looking for, because they were deemed worthless.

There are trainers though, trainers that see the potential in every Pokemon no matter the cost.

Trainers that believe every Pokemon can become powerful, that having the right nature; the right moves didn't mean a thing.

Those trainers call themselves Adopters.

And by working hand in hand with the Kalos Pokemon Rescue Program, Adopters take in the Pokemon sitting on death row and give them a second chance at life.

Because every Pokemon deserves a chance to prove themselves.


	2. Chapter 1

**Game: Pokemon Y **

**Challenge: Wonderlocke (Nuzlocke)**

**Rules:**

******1.) If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)  
2.) All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed  
3.) Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc... - Pokemon must then be immediately traded through Wonder trade  
-Dupes Clause  
4.) No Legendaries  
5.) Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.  
6.) Exp Share cannot be used  
7.) Pokemon Amie cannot be used**

* * *

Santalune City

It was a small and quaint city, filled with small beds of brightly colored flowers and large fountains spread throughout. Houses were small and built close to one another, though you could already tell when entering the town that there were few people that actually lived here.

No Santalune wasn't a very populated city and really that only reason people flocked here was for its renowned Trainer School and its very own Gym. There were a number of Trainers that traveled a great distance to brush up on their skills in the Trainer school before heading towards the Gym; a Gym that was known for being a great first Gym. Bug-types weren't known for their great offensive or defensive tactics, so it was an easy badge for beginning Trainers.

Well that was Lynnette's mindset anyways...

"With your Ground typing you should be able to easily take out her Vivillon, Tess." A short brunette mumbled to her companion though she didn't remove her gaze from the guide book that was laid out on the table before her. "It's that Surskit I'm a little worried about; we can always use Kinsley, but she still hasn't warmed up to us yet."

"Cu!" The small Cubone called out looking to her Trainer with such a burning look of determination. Lynnette blinked a few times before chuckling. Reaching down she scooped the small ground-type up and gently placed the Cubone in her lap.

"I love your determination Tess, but I don't think you'll be able to handle a water attack well." Lynnette didn't miss the defeated sigh that Tess released as Lynnette spoke those words. "We'll have to rely on Kinsley to help us out, she has a dual typing of Ghost/Flying, she'll be able to handle the Bubble attacks without taking damage from a Quick Attack." Having to rely on the moody Drifloon wasn't something Lynnette was looking forward too, but she wasn't going to risk sending out her Cubone.

Tess was an infant when Lynnette came across the abandoned Pokemon. Tess was fighting for her life on the side of a well-taken path, swatting at any human that came close with her small club. She was distrustful and afraid, so everyone let her be. That was until Lynnette came across her, she was a foolish kid that was determined to save the helpless Cubone. So after countless attempted and a few broken fingers Lynnette was finally able to get through to the small Pokemon. The two had been close ever since, as close as any Trainer and Pokemon.

"Wah! The Pokemon Center is sooooo big!" Lynnette was jolted out of her memories at the sudden loud voicec that echoed throughout the center. Turning her attention towards the main entrance, her eyes landed on a fairly large group of what looked to be newbie trainers. There were three boys and two girls.

"Shauna, not so loud, there are others here as well. You need to be respectful." One of the boys spoke; he looked the same age as Lynnette if not a tad bit older. He had shoulder length charcoal hair with a bright red cap covering the top of his head.

"O-Oh! I didn't mean to bother them!" The girl now known as Shauna spoke with wide eyes, though her voice didn't drop in volume.

"Shauna, you're still being loud." The second girl spoke with a small laugh. She looked the same age as the first boy and Lynnette herself. She had honey blonde hair that was tied back in a low ponytail with a pink hat covering her own head.

"Ack! I'm just going to keep quiet!" Shauna called out before covering her mouth with both hands to refrain from speaking anymore. The action caused all five trainers to laugh before they made their way towards the back of the Pokemon Center, toward the Mart.

"Well, that was different. It's not everyday you see Trainers traveling in such a large group." Lynnette spoke before her attention was dragged to her ringing Holo Caster. reaching into her rucksack she quickly pulled out the small green device and accepted the call. It was a second later that she saw a familiar digital face in front of her own.

"Lynnette! Pleasure speaking to you again." It was a middle aged woman Lynnette had come to refer to as Elise. Elise was the head director of 'Kalos Pokemon Rescue Program', a program that had come to be ever since breeding companies took their place at the top of the industry ladder. Elise made sure to take all Pokemon she possibly could from being release or put down and give them to Trainers known as Adopters.

"Elise, it's been a while. We haven't spoken since you sent me Gray." Lynnette couldn't stop herself from smiling. The woman before her was one that she idolized, someone that cared enough for Pokemon that she went to the extreme to make sure none were treated as if they were just possessions, tools for humans to use.

"How is that little Absol? It's been, what, almost a year since I gave him to you. He must be fully grown by now." Gray was a small Absol that was given to Lynnette when he was just a pup. He was scheduled for release when he began to show signs of being a slow learner. He didn't pick up on queues as well as his fellow Pokemon and that caused him to be deemed useless.

"He's not too fond on being kept out of the upcoming Gym battle, but I can't have him running head first into a battle against a Pokemon with a type advantage." Lynnette chuckled before speaking once more. "So are you calling because you have another Pokemon for me to raise?"

"Yes, though you can reject him if you would like. He is a very special case and I wouldn't want to put any pressure on any of my adopters." Elise couldn't help but trail off as she was met with the narrowed gaze of Lynnette.

"I would never reject caring for a Pokemon that needs a home." This was one of the reasons Elise had decided to ask if Lynnette would take him in. Because Lynnette accepted every case and raised the Pokemon with patience and love, it was a trait Elise admired.

"Well then, if you could get to the nearest Trading Station, I'll be happy to send this little guy to you." Lynnette quickly closed her book and pocketed it into her bag before placing Tess on the floor and walking over to the Trading Station that was located in the center. "Alright, I'm sending him to you now."

Lynnette didn't wait long after typing in her log in before a Poke'ball dropped down from the opening slot. Carefully she reached in and took the small capsule in her hand before looking to her Holo Caster once more. "Why is he a 'special case'?"

"Release him; It's something you'll have to see for yourself." Elise answered and it caused Lynnette to pause in her movement. Did she just accept a Pokemon that would be too much to handle? Taking a nervous breathe she extended the Poke'ball and released the Pokemon inside.

When the light subsided, Lynnette was met with the sight of a small black and blue Pokemon that stood upright on two legs.

"A-A...Riolu!" Lynnette spoke surprised; it wasn't everyday someone saw such a rare Pokemon. They were Pokemon reserved for Trainers of high ranking. "I thought every Riolu was raised with special care because they weren't bred often..."

She was confused by why such a Pokemon would be scheduled for death row... that was until the small Pokemon opened its eyes, and instead of those piercing crimson orbs they were known for, she was met with milky white ones. "...He's blind..."

"It's a birth defect." Elise replied with a small frown and sorrowful eyes. "I've heard of it being a common problem in the Lucario line and many overcoming the disability by using their heightened smell and hearing, but his breeders didn't want to take the time and effort to train him."

Lynnette could feel her heart breaking for the small Pokemon. He looked so utterly defeated standing before her, Riolu were known for being a Pokemon proud of its power and skill.

"Don't worry..." Lynnette spoke before gently taking the small Pokemon into her arms, surprising him and causing his eyes to widen at the sudden action. "We'll take all the time we need to make sure you can be the best you can be, Riley." The Riolu blinked a few times in confusion before he registered that, that was now his name. He was known as Riley now...

Lynnette closed her eyes and smiled as the small fighting-type gripped her shirt tightly and buried his face into the cotton material. She could feel the wet spot forming where his face was and could feel the small shakes of his body. It must have been very difficult for him up until this point.

But he didn't have to worry, because Lynnette wouldn't stop until he was the best he could possibly be.


	3. Chapter 2

"He already seems to have grown attached to you." Elise beamed as she watched Lynnette gently cradle the now sleeping Pokemon in her arms. The poor thing had cried and cried before finally settling. "It makes me proud to see how close you've become with the Pokemon I send you."

"I still have trouble with some; Kinsley still hasn't accepted me as her Trainer." Lynnette grumbled as her gaze shifted to the Poke'ball strapped to her belt.

"Still? You've had her almost as long as you've had Gray." Elise eyes were wide in shock, she had never heard of a Pokemon rejecting their Trainer for such a long period of time. "Do you have an idea why?"

Lynnette sighed before leaning back into the couch and staring at the ceiling for a few moments. She was careful not to move too much, afraid to wake Riley and Tess who had snuggled close once the pair had taken a seat. "I feel as if she has some serious trust issues. You told me before she had once had a Trainer."

"I did."

"Well... maybe she feels as if I'm going to abandon her as well. That I am going to find something wrong and send her away like her previous Trainer." Lynnette felt her heart breaking for all her Pokemon, it wasn't right that they were made to suffer such hardships.

"You could be right; I just hope she comes to accept you. It would rather stressful on both of you if your relationship continues to be so strained." Elise spoke with a small knowing smile before a light beep caused her attention to turn elsewhere. "Sorry dear, I have another Pokemon that needs to be sent to another adopter. I'll speak with you as soon as I find another Pokemon for you."

"Speak to you soon." Lynnette gave a small nod before the screen flickered off and she was left in silence.

The lobby of the Center was rather empty compared to earlier. Following her Pokemon's idea, Lynnette began to close her eyes and take a nap herself.

"A Riolu!" Her eyes flew open at the sudden and loud voice that seemed so close. "Those are reserved for highly experienced Trainers with seven badges and a lot of money."

Lynnette blinked a few times before she registered that there was someone smack dab in front of her. And not just anyone, it was that same honey blonde trainer from earlier. "You must be an extremely skilled Trainer heading towards the Elite Four! Care to give a newbie any tips?"

"Ah... no actually I'm here to earn my first badge." Lynnette answered carefully feeling slightly uneasy with how close this stranger was.

"W-What?!" She cried out rather loudly causing Riley to stir. "How did you manage to buy a Riolu then? I barely managed to buy my Pikachu and I have a discount from the Professor." It was with those final words did Riley wake up fully. He gave a small yawn before he turned his head in the new girl's direction, ears twitching as he focused on what was being said. "...O-Oh..."

"I'm sorry Riley, you didn't get to nap very long." Lynnette apologized as she began rubbing the small pup behind the ears. An action Riley enjoyed as he pushed his head against her hand wanting more.

"I would be furious if I was in your shoes." Lynnette perked confused by the statement, looking up she felt herself become annoyed at the clear look of disgust in this girl's eyes. "I would send the Riolu back immediately and demand a refund."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lynnette spat as her eyes narrowed, she didn't like what this girl was implying in the least.

"It means exactly what you think it means, how are you even going to properly use a blind Pokemon?"

Lynnette didn't miss the complete look of hurt Riley showed at those words. Didn't miss the way he curled into her as small tears began forming in the corners of his eyes once more.

"I would send him back and demand a refund, because they clearly ripped you off."

"Listen here!" Lynnette finally snapped as she rose to her feet, Riley still in hand. The movement caused Tess to fall over and jolt awake looking to Lynnette in a haze of sleepiness and confusion. "Unlike some obvious people, I don't treat my Pokemon as if they are my possessions. I'm not going to send Riley away because of something he couldn't control, something he was born with! He isn't some _broken_ toy, he is a living breathing Pokemon!"

The girl stood there with her mouth gaping open like a Magikarp, it took her a few moments before she finally managed to even find her voice. "I-I was just trying to help! Jeez why are you-" She stopped as she suddenly felt a hand grip her wrist. Turning her narrowed gaze she came face to face with the charcoal haired boy Lynnette had seen with her earlier.

"Serena, come on. There is no need to fight." The boy spoke calmly before gently tugging on her wrist. Lynnette didn't miss the light blush that dusted Serena's cheeks before she nodded.

Even though she still wanted to argue, Lynnette was happy when the pair exited the Center. She didn't know if she could have kept herself under control if she continued.

"Don't let her words bother you Riley." Lynnette spoke softly as she held the small pup close to her. Listening to him try so hard not to cry again. "She doesn't know what she's talking about..."

People like Serena...were misguided.

Lynnette knew she shouldn't get so heated over it, she should try and educate people and help them understand. Because they were just treating Pokemon the way society had taught them. She had to be an example to show everyone that they were wrong in how they treated Pokemon.

"When we become Champions... we'll show everyone that one's skills aren't determined until you have proven you've tried with all your might."


	4. Chapter 3

"It will a two on two match with the Gym Leader being unable to switch Pokemon. Items are permitted, but only one healing and one status item. The match will be a match to the death; do you agree to these terms?" Lynnette nodded her head as the woman recited a line she must have told to countless trainers before Lynnette. "There we go; your match will be at 2 o'clock sharp tomorrow. Don't be late or you'll have to register for another time." The clerk spoke with a bright smile as she wrote down the time and location before handing the small card to Lynnette.

Lynnette took that as her cue that she could leave and that was exactly what she did. Exiting the large building known as the Santalune Gym, she glanced around for a few moments trying to decide on her next move.

She could train her team on the Route right outside of Victory Road. But she had spent ages training her team; a little more training would only tire her team out before the battle.

Giving a small sigh she settled on just relaxing by one of the cities many fountains. Making her way towards a large fountain with a Roselia statue, she sat on one of the many benches and threw her head back. Staring at the cloudless blue sky, she began to think upon all the events that had taken place today.

"Most eventful day I've had in ages..." Lynnette mumbled before she extended a hand upwards and began rubbing her temples.

"Hey! Hey! Look Lil' Chessie, we've found that trainer!" Lynnette twitched as she was brought out of her inner musing once more by a familiar voice. Rising her head she came face to face with the brunette that had startled her once before. "The trainer that got Serena all worked up!"

Standing before her was the girl named Shauna, with a small Chespin held tightly in her arms. The grass-type looked extremely comfortable with being held the way she was, and even gave a small cry of delight as her trainers words.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lynnette questioned with a raised brow wondering what the girl needed. She had clearly sought her out, maybe she wanted to get in some choice words on her friend's behalf.

"No, not really." Shauna chuckled before she took a seat beside Lynnette, placing her Chespin in her lap. "Serena seemed really heated while training. Calem told me that she got into a fight with someone, so I wanted to know who." Shauna spoke before she puffed out her cheeks and gave Lynnette a stern look. "You were really hard to find, were you hiding from me?"

"H-Huh?" Was this girl serious? "I didn't even know you were looking for me." Lynnette muttered which caused Shauna to perk and blink a few times in realization.

"Oh yeah! You didn't know, silly me!" Shauna laughed before she beamed and turned towards Lynnette. "My name is Shauna, what's yours?"

"...Lynnette." She answered carefully; she didn't know how to even begin handling this girl or how to understand her energy. She was just so...odd.

"Lynnette." Shauna spoke before saying the name a few more times. "I think I'll call you Lynn, it's sounds cute!"

"W-Wait a moment!" Lynnette called out as Shauna began to rise to her feet. "You can't just give strangers nicknames."

"Huh? But I thought we were friends now?" Shauna questioned as she turned to face Lynnette once she had risen to her feet. Her Chespin held tightly in her arms once more, held just her arms just like a doll.

"What? You don't even know me properly." Lynnette really didn't know what was even going on right now. "Plus, I don't make friends with competitive trainers that support mass breeding."

"Competitive? Mass Breeding? Oh no, you've jumped to conclusions, silly!" Shauna spoke with a light twirl. "I don't care about those things, I'm just traveling. I want to make as many friends as I can, to make as many memories as I possibly can." As if to confirm her words, her Chespin gave a small cry of delight as she threw her arms into the air. "Lil' Chessie and I are going to make so many friends!"

"What? Memories?" Lynnette had never heard such a thing. Trainers were solely focused on becoming competitive battlers and achieving the title of Champion. Having such a title meant deciding on laws which the Region had to abide by, being a leader for their Region. It was a great power and only those who proved themselves the best could claim it. "You can't just..."

Lynnette didn't know how she felt about this. She had only ever known people who either agreed with competitive battling and mass breeding or people who were completely against it like herself. She had never met someone who just didn't care either way. She didn't know if that was worse than agreeing or not.

"Hey Lynn! Are you challenging the Gym?" Lynnette blinked as she was dragged out of her thoughts. "If you are, you should totally invite me to come watch! I've never seen a live battle before, I really want to watch!"

How did someone handle a situation like this? She knew disagreeing would cause the girl to whine and plead, but Lynnette didn't want to agree either.

"I-I guess...you can come watch the match." Lynnette flinched as the girl gave a loud cry of delight.

"Yahoo~! Chessie we're going to see a real battle tomorrow! We have to go tell Serena and Calem about this!" Lynnette was about to voice that Shauna shouldn't do that, but the girl had already taken off to find her friends.

"...I didn't even give her a time or date.."


	5. Chapter 4

"Water Sport, Bubble, Quick Attack...Swift Swim Ability." The Absol watched his trainer intently from his place on the bed. Watching as her fingers flew across the keys of her laptop. "Harden, Tackle, Infestation... Shield Dust." She had been seated at the desk since early this morning, staring at the bright screen with such a look of panic. "...And a Spinarak web as the battlefield..."

"Sol!" Gray finally cried out trying to get his trainer's attention, and it worked as she gave a small cry of shock before toppling to the floor. He had to keep his mouth firmly shut to prevent himself from chuckling.

"Gray! Seriously! I was really focused!" Lynnette cried out in anger from the floor, sprawled out at a weird angle. "I have to be fully prepared for our battle today."

Gray watched as such a serious expression claimed his trainer's features. He knew the battle she had today was a serious topic; they ran the chance of dying today. It was something Lynnette so terrified of happening, that was why she was over studying her opponent. Gray couldn't help but worry as his trainer began worrying herself into a panic attack.

"I don't want to lose any of you guys, your family and I couldn't bear seeing you hurt..." It wasn't an ideal method to bringing an end to mass breeding, but it was the only way to a Champion title.

"Absol..." Lynnette was brought from her thoughts as she turned her gaze towards Gray and she felt herself become a little more at ease when she saw his fierce determination. They knew the risks of their goal, knew what was at stake and they had all agreed together.

"Heh, when did my goofy pup become so mature." Lynnette chuckled as she lifted herself from the floor. Brushing off her clothes first before walking towards Gray and giving him a soft pat on the head. "It seems like just yesterday you were chasing your own tail and drinking out of the toilet." She had to cover her mouth to contain her laughter as Gray's face turned bright red.

"S-Sol!" Gray huffed before he tried to hide his face away in his paws.

"I'm just teasing you." Lynnette laughed before patting him once more. "C'mon let's get something to eat before we head over to the Gym." With that spoken, Lynnette reached for her rucksack and began to leave the room, Gray trailing close behind.

**~X~**

"Can we just forget about today's match and train some more?" Lynnette questioned turning to Gray, sweat clearly beading down her neck.

"Absol." Gray spoke firmly before he nudged her forward. Trapping her between the glass doors that led inside of the Gym and himself.

"Gray, c'mon please let's just forget all about this!" Lynnette cried out desperately, she wasn't ready yet. The stakes were too high; she needed to study her opponent more.

"Lynn!" Lynnette gave a small cry of shock as she was suddenly pushed forward and landed flat on her face. It took her a few moments to realize Shauna had pulled open the doors to the Gym, causing Gray to push her forward. "What are you doing on the floor, silly."

"I thought it looked comfortable..." Lynnette mumbled into the floor wondering how Shauna even figured out what time to be here. "You didn't hang around long enough to hear what time my match was, how did you figure it out?"

"We've been waiting around for hours." Lynnette perked and finally rose from the floor only to meet the death glare of Serena.

"What are you doing here?" Lynnette spoke with small hints of anger. "I don't remember extending my invitation to you." Serena was about to speak up but was quickly cut off by Shauna.

"I invited her and Calem to come watch!" And true to her word, Calem was standing a few feet away looking rather uncomfortable and out of place.

"Shauna...y-you can't just invite people when you were invited yourself." Lynnette spoke with a twitch wondering how she managed to be stuck with three people she didn't want to have anything to do with.

"Why not?" Shauna questioned looking up at Lynnette with wide and confused eyes.

"You just... It's not very polite...Uhhh..." Lynnette felt all words die off as Shauna continued to stare up at her with the biggest puppy eyes. "You know what, just never mind." Lynnette could only grumble as Shauna gave a cheerful 'okay'.

"Umm, miss are you here for a challenge?" Lynnette perked as she turned around and met the clerk's questioning gaze. It wasn't the same woman as yesterday so there was no way she could recognize Lynnette.

"Oh yes, I have a 2 o'clock match."

"Ah yes, a Miss Lynnette?" The clerk questioned and Lynnette nodded her head in agreement. "Your match with Gym Leader Viola will begin shortly. If you continue down the hall you will be led out to the battlefield. Your friends may take the staircase upwards where seats are provided for spectators."

"Thank you." Lynnette replied before turning to Gray who was watching her carefully. Lynnette could only try to swallow the lump in her throat before returning Gray to his Poke'ball. "Here goes nothing..." She whispered to Gray's Poke'ball.

"Don't go killing off all your Pokemon." Serena spoke with a smug laugh before Calem and herself began heading upstairs. Her words caused Lynnette to twitch in anger and open her mouth to snap.

"Good luck Lynn, I know you'll do great!" Shauna spoke cheerfully causing Lynnette to pause in yelling at Serena. Shauna gave Lynnette a huge smile and wave before jogging after her friends.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself Lynnette turned towards the hallway that led to the battlefield.

Here goes nothing...


	6. Chapter 5

Flashes of light; that was all Lynnette could see as she walked through the double doors that led to the Gym's battlefield.

It took a few moments to even gain her bearings to realize that the blinding light happened to be that from a camera. A camera that was held in the hands of a blonde haired woman that stood on the opposite side of the suspended Spinarak web field.

"That determined expression, that glint in your eye as you walked in that says you're up to the challenge, it's just fantastic!" The woman cried out with more enthusiasm than Lynnette was expecting. She knew the Gym leader was a passionate Photographer, but she wasn't expecting such a bubbly woman. All these bubbly personalities were becoming a bit too much from the down-to earth woman.

"Um, thank you, I suppose?" Lynnette replied hesitantly wondering if she should take the previous comment as a compliment.

"Is this your first time challenging a Gym?" Viola questioned as she quickly looked at the screen of her digital camera to review the photo she had just taken.

"Yes, this will be my first Gym battle and hopefully my first badge." Lynnette answered becoming slightly annoyed as Viola snapped yet another photo of her.

"Just fantastic!" the woman beamed before speaking up once more. "Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory, they're both great subjects for my camera!" Now that was a rather unsettling comment, why would someone joyful take photos of someone's defeat and loss? "Fantastic! This will be just fantastic! I won't let anything ruin these shots!" Viola cheered before sending out a Surskit onto the webbed field. Keeping her camera held high to take pictures.

Lynnette didn't know how to feel about the woman before her, just like Shauna she seemed to have more energy that need in life. Shaking her head quickly she tried to focus more on the battle that was about to take place rather than the woman before her.

"Surskit; it will be able to glide around the webbing with ease because of its light weight and the oil that secretes from its feet..." Lynnette began mumbling to herself as she stared at the field trying to decide what would be the best course of action.

"You'll have to send out a Pokemon if we want to begin." Viola called out with a laugh causing Lynnette to blush and realize she didn't have time to play out every battle scenario.

"I really didn't want to depend on you, but there is no way Tess can catch that thing." Lynnette spoke to herself as she moved her hand to her belt and pulled off Kinsley's Poke'ball. "Go Kinsley!"

The Poke'ball was tossed out and soon released the Ghost-type in a flash of red before falling back letting Lynnette catch it. Lynnette couldn't help but flinch as she noticed the pure look of annoyance etched into Kinsley's features.

"Oh! What vivid emotions, just fantastic!" Viola called out as she began snapping pictures once more.

"Kinsley, I need you to listen just this once, we really need to work together if we want to defeat her." Lynnette tried reasoning and pleading hoping that Kinsley would listen for once.

"Let the match begin!" The referee stationed on the sideline of the battlefield spoke signaling for both trainers to begin.

"Alright Surskit, let's start out with Water Sport! We don't want any pesky Fire-types being sent out against us." Viola spoke and Surskit nodded before following through, sending a beam of water high into the air. Small droplets soon showered down on them before it stopped. The drizzle though made the already dangerous battlefield, slick.

"Kinsley, I need you to focus your energy. This thing is going to be fast and we need to make sure we hit hard." Lynnette spoke and for a moment she completely forgot about Kinsley's defiant personality.

Kinsley decided to turn and give Lynnette a heated look before floated slightly higher into the air.

"Kinsley!"

"Well if they aren't going to attack first, lets! Surskit Bubble attack!" Surskit was obedient and listened the moment it was told, gliding across the webbed field with ease. Coming closer and closer to Kinsley before launching itself upward and shooting a Bubble attack directly.

The attack stunned Kinsley as she wasn't expecting it and it caused her to puff in anger. She quickly turned and launched her own Gust attack, but by the time she had attacked, Surskit had already landed and glided away with ease. "Fantastic!"

"Kinsley, you have to listen, just Focus you Energy!" Lynnette called out once more, yet Kinsley continued to ignore her commands sending Gust attack after Gust attack, each missing their target.

Lynnette was becoming rather angry herself, because she desperately needed Kinsley to listen, Tess couldn't handle this. Her anger only grew as she turned her gaze to the bleachers where the three trainers she had recently met sat. She was met with the sight of Serena's smug smile, watching Kinsley with a judging gaze. It was a expression Lynnette wanted to slap right off her face.

"Bubble once more!" Viola called out cheerfully watching with joy as the attack hit and sent the Ghost-type flying across the field.

"Kinsley!" Lynnette called out in worry before calming when she noticed the Ghost-type was fine. "Kinsley listen now, you need to Focus your Energy. If you don't listen, you're going to die! So please just this once listen to me!"

She was taken off guard as she noticed the faint orange light that surrounded Kinsley, indicating that she was using Focus Energy. She couldn't help but smile at her Pokemon and received a huff in return.

"All right, I need you to place yourself close to the edge of the field, wait for Surskit to come close." Kinsley gave another sound of annoyance before doing as she was told.

"Surskit, use Quick Attack to get closer and then Bubble!" Viola instructed watching with pure delight as Surskit glided across the field, snapping pictures as she believed this would be the finishing move.

"Wait for it." Lynnette spoke softly waiting for just the right moment. "Now! Use Gust and send it flying!"

Kinsley didn't waste a moment before following through and using Gust against the Surskit. The attack caused the Surskit to be lifted from the webbing and sent toppling below. It wasn't a fall that would actually harm it severely, but...

"Out of Bounds! Drifloon is the winner of the first match!" The referee spoke causing Viola's face to drop in surprise, she hadn't expected that.

"Yes! Great work Kinsley!" Lynnette cheered before returning Kinsley to her Poke'ball. She hadn't expected Kinsley to actually listen and she had already begun preparing how to handle the deaths that were to follow, but she felt a great sense of ease now.

"You may have defeated my Surskit, but my next Pokemon won't be so easy. Go Vivillon!"

Lynnette was momentarily stunned as she saw the large Bug-type. It was beautiful and a stunning sight to see. She had heard of Vivillon before and their different pattern wings depending on where they were born.

"Bug/Flying-type, it will deal neutral damage to Tess." Lynnette mumbled to herself before tossing her next Poke'ball out. "C'mon Tess!" Tess gave a small cry of excitement only to land on the webbing and squeak as she nearly fell.

The webbing was already sticky and hard to move around on, now combined with being slick from the earlier Water Sport, it was almost impossible to actually gain a bearing.

"Begin!" The Referee called out once more and the next match begun.

"Vivillon, fly high and use Harden!" Viola called out watching as she Pokemon flew into the air before letting the silver-light consumed its body, indicating it was hardening its body.

Lynnette bit her lower lip as she realized that their attacks were going to do even less damage now. "Tess I need you to Focus your Energy, we need to hit fast and hard." Tess nodded her head before letting the orange light surround her body.

"Using the same tactic? This time we won't let you hit us, Vivillon use Infestation!"

"Infestation?" Lynnette questioned confused by the move, she had heard of it before, yet she had never seen it used. She was shocked as Vivillon sent small Bug-type looking creatures towards Tess with a flap of its wings. Watching as the small creatures quickly surrounded the webbing, giving Tess little to no space to actually move. "What is that?!"

"Vivillon's strongest move, it prevents movement while also dealing damage. Isn't it just fantastic?" Viola explained with a bright smile before before taking a quick picture of Tess being surrounded.

Lynnette's attention was dragged back to the field as Tess gave a cry of pain. Lynnette felt her eyes widen as the small creatures began getting closer, some already biting at Tess's legs. An panic soon took over as she tried figuring out a way to get Tess away from this attack.

"Tess, I want you to bounce!" Lynnette called out causing everyone watching the battle to give questioning sounds; Cubone didn't learn the move Bounce. "I want you to jump up and down on the webbing!"

"H-Huh?" Viola muttered out with a stunned expression, not quite grasping what Lynnette was planning.

"Cu..." Tess mumbled with hesitation, looking to Lynnette with worry. She was meant with a smile and she took small comfort in it, she trusted Lynnette with her life. Taking a deep breath, she bent her small legs before leaping high into the air and landing back down. She didn't miss that the action caused the small creatures to lose their balance and fall to the ground below.

"Yes! Keep jumping!" Lynnette called out with joy as her plan actually worked.

"Vivillon, use Tackle attack! Stop the Cubone from knocking off your Infestation!" Vivillon narrowed its eyes before shooting forward, aiming its body at Tess.

"Tess, turn and use Headbutt!"

The Vivillon didn't have time to try and stop its momentum or dodge, it was already to close when the Cubone bent its legs before launching a Headbutt attack. It hit with enough force to momentarily stun the Bug-type, leaving it barely able to even stay airborne.

"Now while its stunned, Headbutt again!"

The Vivillon's eyes widened in fear as the Cubone was suddenly in front of it, eyes narrowed in determination. Vivillon felt the overwhelming panic consume it before the Cubone attacked once more, sending it spiraling downward into the web below.

"Vivillon!" Viola called out in worry.

Tess landed back on the webbed field with slight difficulty, yet managed to keep her balance. The Vivillon on the other hand, its wings were stuck against the webbing, preventing it from moving. It laid against the web giving small cried of panic as it stared at Tess with fear. It was the look of someone that knew they were staring death in its face.

Viola winced before shutting her eyes tight. She knew there was nothing she could do and she didn't want to see the death of her Vivillon.

"Forfeit." Viola opened her eyes and blinked before turning to look at Lynnette with confusion. "This match doesn't need to end in death, forfeit."

"W-What? This is a battle to the death, why are you giving me a chance to forfeit." Viola didn't understand, because if the tables were turned, she wouldn't have given the same courtesy.

"Just because Pokemon battle against one another doesn't mean it has to be to the death. Pokemon in the wilderness battle to test their strength against one another all the time. What makes a battle between human owned Pokemon any different?" Viola was stunned at that answer, she hadn't expected it.

Trainers these days came into her Gym ready to throw their Pokemon lives away just for her badge...and she did the same defending it. It was rare to see someone come in and question those rules.

"I forfeit!" Viola called out as she raised her hand high in the air.

"The Gym Leader has forfeited, the match goes to the Challenger!" The referee announced extending his hand out towards Lynnette.

Lynnette blinked before realizing Viola had actually forfeited, they didn't have to do something they would regret. With that knowledge she couldn't keep the smile off her lips. "We did it Tess!" Lynnette cheered before scooping her cheering Pokemon into her arms.

"Cubone-bone!" Tess called out as she wrapped her arms around Lynnette's neck.

"Woo-hoo! Good job Lynn!" Shauna called out from the bleachers causing Lynnette to turn her attention upwards. There she was met with the sight of Shauna waving her arms around and cheering.

But more importantly, she was met with the completely baffled/annoyed expression of Serena. The girl didn't believe for a second that Lynnette would win, and that made this victory even sweeter.

"Heh." Lynnette perked as she turned her attention to the battlefield and noticed Viola had walked across the webbing and was now standing in front of her. "I present you with the Bug Badge, a sign that shows you have defeated the Santalune City Gym." Viola spoke before handing the small badge over to Lynnette. "You know it won't be any easier from here on out. You'll face countless trainers that will challenge you to the death; you won't always be able to avoid killing your opponent."

Lynnette felt her face twist as she had already known this when she agreed to take on the League Challenge, but... "We'll go through this journey and collect all eight badge without killing anyone; we'll prove it doesn't take death to determine strength."

Lynnette spoke with such determination that Viola couldn't help but smile and wish the kid the best of luck.


	7. Chapter 6

The lively atmosphere of the city was always something Lynnette enjoyed. Even though she was a quiet girl that typically kept to herself; she couldn't deny the pleasure in convenience. If she need something as simple as milk in the dead of night, chances were there was a store close by still opened.

The cafes that lined almost every street were also something she enjoyed more than she should. Enjoying being able to sit in a quiet corner with her favorite drink and reading up on the latest novel. She also couldn't deny she had a severe caffeine addiction, spending too much money on both coffee and tea.

Yet there were more things that outweighed the perks of city life. For one this was where most breeding companies were located. You weren't able to walk down any street without seeing flyers or large monitors showing off the latest Competitive Pokemon or the shop windows being filled with only the _cutest_ pet Pokemon.

The Human population wasn't the friendliest either. Many citizens were snobbish and rude, quick to point out both your imperfections and those of your Pokemon. Spending most of their time boasting about their top of the line Pokemon and Clothing.

She didn't even want to get started on the Gogoat taxi service and their poor treatment of the Pokemon. Seeing Gogoat more as a means of transportation rather than actual living beings. It broke Lynnette's heart every time she walked down the street and saw one of those grand grass-types tied to a pole without even the smallest amount of water. Having to stand on the streets edge, waiting for someone to hop on its back and force it to take them somewhere, in this overbearing heat.

"There you go fellow, drink quickly." Lynnette spoke ever so softly watching as the Gogoat quickly lapped the water she held out to him in a small glass bowl. She ignored the stares she received as people passed, their opinions didn't matter to her.

A smile broke out across her lips as the Gogoat gave a noise of appreciation before nudging her lightly with his head in thanks. She chuckled lightly before petting him on the head. She hated seeing the Gogoat treated so poorly, but she couldn't just walk by and ignore it either.

"I'm sorry you're being force into this kind of work. I promise I'll find a way to help you all." Lynnette spoke as she cast her gaze downwards. Thinking long and hard on all the negative things about Lumiose before rising to her feet. "I need to be heading out now; I'll be back later to check on you guys again."

Even though this city was filled with breeding company after company, there was a diamond in the rough. The Kalos Pokemon Rescue Program was stationed here, close by to collect unwanted Pokemon and close enough to tag after company trucks as they drove to dump off unwanted Pokemon.

The Rescue Program was the main reason Lynette had packed up her things and moved from the quiet Snowbelle and moved to Lumiose on her own. She had wanted to be closer to the headquarters, ready to accept any Pokemon as quickly as she could. It gave her a chance to improve her skills with tending to the needs of Pokemon with Special Needs and meet others who shared her views.

Lynnette couldn't help but beam as the small building tucked away on Estival Avenue came into view. She didn't pause in her stride as she quickly pulled open the glass doors and was met with a welcoming sight.

The lobby was filled with a mixture of ages seated around the many couches, talking amongst one another, their Pokemon out and playing with one another. Some people were standing at the counters, holding Pokemon they had just adopted in their arms while the finished the paperwork stating they would take proper care of their new family member.

"Pom-Pom!" Lynnette rose a brow before releasing a small sound of surprise as she felt something crawl up her body and settle on her shoulders. "Aipom!"

"Pon! What have I told you about jumping on people?" A young man cried out as he quickly raced across the room towards Lynnette and the Aipom known as Pon. "Your going to scare someone silly one of these days." He cried out reaching out to take back his Aipom, only for the Normal-type to give a laugh before jumping away. "Pon!"

Lynnette laughed at the sight, watching as the young man tried desperately to get the Aipom to stop jumping everywhere. "Here, trying using a Poffin to get him to come close." Lynnette offered as she took the Poffin out of her treat case, handing the man the Chocolate Poffin.

The man stared at her in confusion before accepting the Poffin. "Pon, want a treat?" He called out and the Aipom immediately perked looking to its owner with curiosity before running over quickly to retrieve his treat. The man was stunned as the Aipom climbed up his body and sat on his shoulder and accepted his treat. "I didn't think that would actually work, thank you so much." Lynnette waved off the thanks with a wave of her hand. Watching as the man soon left with his Aipom, before walking towards the front desk.

"Ah! Lynnette we didn't expect you back so soon!" A young woman chirped as she quickly stood up in her seat, leaning over the desk to get a better look at the woman approaching the counter. "How did your first Gym battle go? Did you wipe the floor with that horrid Gym Leader? Did'ya?!"

"Vivi, please sit back down in your seat, you're going to fall and crack your noggin." An elder woman known as Betty spoke giving the young woman a stern look. She wasn't amused with the pout she received in return.

"Betty, I stand in spinning chairs all the time, I haven't cracked my head yet!" Vivi pouted and puffed as Betty mumbled 'Doubt that' under her breath.

"Yes Viv I won my badge, it wasn't that easy, but I'll tell you everything later. Right now I need to see Elise; she gave me a call when I entered the city saying she had something for me." Lynnette spoke and watched a Vivi deflated at being brushed aside. She knew the girl really wanted to hear every detail about the battle, but at the moment Lynnette really didn't want to be around such a perky a bubbly person, she had already had her fill.

"Yeah, I'll tell her you're here, just go on up to her office." Vivi spoke with a sigh before falling back into her seat "But I'm holding you to telling me everything later, don't think you can wiggle your way out of it, I know where you live."

"Don't worry; don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you everything before heading home." Lynnette chuckled though she secretly planned on making her escape through the back exit.

Lynnette didn't miss the way Vivi's eyes followed her as she walked towards the elevator or how she continued until Lynnette was safely inside the elevator, the doors shut firmly. "That girl is too much to handle sometimes." Lynnette spoke before sighing and rubbing the back of her head.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the floor where Elise's office was located; the building only had three floors. She wasted no time in walking down the short hall and into Elise's office. It was a cute and cozy room with a large glass window looking over the city. The large wooden desk was filled with photos and small jars of candy and Poffins, for both Elise's sweet tooth and her Pokemon's. A very over-weight a spoiled three-legged Growlithe that was currently sprawled out on the small couch. He was Elise's first rescue and her closest friend.

"Lynnette! I heard you won your first Gym Battle without any deaths on either side." Elise spoke as she turned her chair around and faced Lynnette with a huge smile. "I'm very proud to hear that."

"It wasn't easy." Lynnette spoke before walking towards the couch and taking a seat next to the sleeping Growlithe. "I had to rely on Kinsley and I almost lost her to her stubbornness."

"Well I'm glad that everything worked out in the end. You're heading to Cyllage City next to take on the Rock-type Gym, right?" Lynnette nodded her head. "He's a ruthless man Lynnette, a very competitive man that doesn't enjoy losing, but on your toes."

"I know, I've heard the stories of his two Ancient Pokemon, we'll be training intensely on the road to Cyllage City." Elise nodded her head liking Lynnette response.

"I have another adoption for you if you're willing, I don't want you to feel pressured to take him, I know little Riley needs a lot of attention right now." Elise spoke and watched with pride as Lynnette's face twisted.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would adopt any Pokemon that needs a home." Lynnette spoke with such fierce determination; Elise couldn't help but see a younger version of herself.

"I know you would, but I also don't want you to feel overwhelmed. I know it will take a lot of time and patience with Riley." Elise chuckled as Lynnette never wavered in her expression. "Alright; alright I'll have Reese bring him out for you."

Lynnette couldn't help but beam at the thought of adopting another Pokemon. She couldn't stop her jaw from falling as Reese brought in a small Eevee tucked away in his arms, looking grumpy from being woken up.

"A-An Eevee? I heard they cost nearly a fortune, why would one be tossed away?" Lynnette questioned turning her attention back to Elise, yet carefully taking the small Eevee into her arms.

"He doesn't like to fight, he prefer running away from everything. He's not a coward, trust me." Elise spoke with a laugh and Lynnette briefly wondered what had happened. "He just doesn't like fighting other Pokemon."

"A-Are you sure I should take him..." Lynnette spoke carefully momentarily debating if she should really adopt this Eevee. "With the journey I'm on, it wouldn't be right for me to expect him to fight."  
Elise was silent as she thought on it for a bit before she decided to try and explain why she wanted to place the Eevee with Lynnette.

"I feel that even though he doesn't like fighting, he would fight for what he believed in. And maybe he'll find your cause one worth fighting for, and if he doesn't we can always place him with someone else."

Lynnette thought on it and looked to the small Eevee for his own answer. What she saw was a small Eevee looking up at her with the cutest eyes almost begging her to take him along. She didn't know if it was because he wanted to truly go with her or if he was just tired of being cooped up.

"I'll take him, if things don't work out between us I'll give you a call. But for now, Brooks is coming with me." Lynnette spoke before giving the newly named Eevee a pat on the head. Watching as he cried out happily at being called Brooks.


	8. Chapter 7

"That should be everything." The brunette spoke with a small smile as she pulled the door closed behind her, giving the knob a quick twist to make sure it had locked behind her. "Are you ready Brooks?"

A happy chirp came from the Eevee that was weaving himself in-between her legs. "C'mon Brooks, you're going to make me trip."

"Vee!" Brooks called out before he hopped onto her shoulder, making himself comfortable. Lynnette gave a small laugh before heading down the hallway and towards the staircase that led outside.

After spending the night in her apartment, making sure she was fully prepared for the long distance she would be traveling, Lynnette decided to head out to Camphrier Town. Hopefully if she kept a fast pace, she would arrive in the small town before nightfall and be able to spend the night in the local Pokemon center.

"We'll head down the South Boulevard and go the Route 5 Gate." Lynnette explained to Brooks as she made her way out of her apartment complex. "It will be a tiring walk, but I'm positive we'll make it to the next town before it gets late."

Their walk was relatively quiet after that, as the pair walked block after block. Lynnette began to space out as she had walked this same path countless time before. Brooks on the other hand was mesmerized with his surroundings. This was his first time outside of any building complex, so this was a new experience that he was enjoying to the fullest.

"Lynn!"

Lynnette paused in her stride and blinked, wondering if she had just heard someone calling out her name. She looked around curious to who would be calling out for her, or was she just hearing things.

"Lynn!"

This time she had heard her name clearly and when she turned her head to look across the street, she spotted a familiar brunette waving her arms wildly in the air. Lynnette briefly wondered what Shauna was even doing on the South Boulevard, until it clicked that the girl was standing outside of Sycamore's Lab.

The Region Professor was known for taking on students and teaching them everything about Pokemon. Giving them Pokemon and sending them out into the world with their new Pokemon partners. Serena had commented once that she was a student of Sycamore's, so it shouldn't be surprising that Shauna was one as well.

"Eevee?" Brooks questioned as Lynnette gave a sigh and turned her body fully around.

"If I don't acknowledge her, I'm almost positive that she'll trail after us." Lynnette answered before reaching into her bag and retrieving Brooks's Poke'ball. "I think it would be better if you returned to your Poke'ball for now." Lynnette spoke as she spotted Serena and Calem exiting the lab with two others trailing close behind.

Brooks's face immediately fell in disappointment, but he listened and soon went inside of his Poke'ball. One inside, Lynnette returned his Poke'ball back into her bag before walking across the street.

"Lynn, I didn't know you were going to be in Lumiose!" Shauna cried out happily as she gave Lynnette a mega-watt smile.

"Well I do live here, so it's only natural I come home..." Lynnette answered honestly before turning her attention to the two new boys, giving them a questioning look as they return the look.

"Oh! I haven't introduced you yet!" Shauna called out cheerfully before turning around to face the two boys. "This is Tierno and Trevor! They're some of Professor Sycamore's students, just like us!" Shauna spoke as she pointed to each as she spoke their names. "Guys, this is Lynn, she's a Pokemon Adopter!"

"Adopter?" Tierno questioned with a raised brow, wondering what exactly that was supposed to mean.

Lynnette opened her mouth to explain, yet was cut off as Serena decided to give her own explanation. "It means she takes on handicapped Pokemon and makes them feel like they're aren't completely worthless."

Her answer caused Lynnette to immediately send her a heated look, but she kept her mouth firmly shut. Repeating mentally over and over that Serena was brought up differently, in an era where Pokemon were seen as lesser beings.

She didn't understand...

"Not exactly." Lynnette spoke through gritted teeth before turning back to Tierno and Trevor with a very forced smile. "I adopt Pokemon that were scheduled to be euthanized or released into the wild by Breeding Companies, giving them a second chance at life."

Lynnette felt a bubble of happiness form as she watched both boy's faces light up in amazement, like they had never heard of such a thing before...maybe they hadn't.

"That's a really cool career choice, I like when Pokemon and Humans get along with one another." Tierno spoke with a large grin. "I plan on becoming a famous Dancer with my buddy Corphish." Both trainers smiled at one another as they found a mutual love for Pokemon in one another. It was a trait that was rare to find in today's society.

"A-And I want to m-meet every Pokemon in the Region." It took Lynnette a moment to realize that had been Trevor that had spoken, because the boy soon fled and hid behind Tierno once more. Face bright as he cast his gaze downwards.

"That's a wonderful dream as well; it will be a long journey though. There are just so many native Pokemon living in the Region." The younger boy was cute, his timid behavior and the way he relied on Tierno.

No one seemed to notice Serena seething because she was so easily brushed aside, glaring daggers into Lynnette's back. No one noticed the way she tensed in anger whenever someone even smiled in Lynette's general direction. That was, except Calem, who watched Serena closely with disapproving eyes.

Feeling that her rage had reached its boiling point, Serena spoke up knowing fully well that she was going to push Lynnette's buttons and hoping to get a nasty reaction out of her. "Tch, your efforts were a waste..."

Lynnette perked at hearing Serena speak once more and turned to see the girl was bright in anger. Fists clenched tight while her body shook with an anger she was failing at containing.

"What?"

"Sparking Viola's Pokemon, it was a waste." Serena spoke as a large snarky smirk replaced her pursed lips. "I was her next Challenger and I wasn't so stupid as to let my Pokemon hold themselves back." Her smirk only grew in size as Lynnette's eyes widened in understanding. "We earned the Badge with complete ease, quicker than your messy performance."

"Serena, that's not nice!" Shauna called out as she shifted her gaze between the two girls. She didn't understand why the two clashed so fiercely with one another.

Lynnette was currently trying her hardest not to just lash out in front of everyone. Biting her tongue hard and tasting the metallic taste of her blood entering her mouth. Trying her best to focus on the pain in her mouth rather than her feelings.

She was ignorant, she didn't understand...

"Serena don't egg people on, you're being rude when you know her personal views." Calem spoke calmly causing Serena to turn and give him a wide eyed stare.

"You don't have any room to talk; you killed off her Pokemon to earn your Badge!" Serena snapped feeling a heat rise to her cheeks. She didn't enjoy the small pain she felt at Calem scolding her, didn't like that he didn't agree with her actions.

"...Humans are such disgusting things." Lynnette spoke as she finally cracked, causing everyone to turn and stare at her in confusion.

The group of young adults were unaware that two others had exited the Lab as their attention was focused on Lynette, wondering what she had to say.

"Humans are selfish, believing they own everything that was placed in this world." Lynnette growled out as she kept a firm gaze on the ground, trying her hardest to keep calm but failing. Hearing that not only Serena had murdered Pokemon, but Calem as well... it was just too much. "Containing living creatures inside of small capsules only releasing them to battle for their lives, in some sick blood sport. Why must Pokemon risk everything in these sick games while Humans risk nothing?! I would like to see how many would pursue the idea of being a Trainer if their lives were the ones at stake!"

Lynnette didn't notice the way Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor took cautious steps backwards. inching themselves away in fear. Not enjoying the twisted expression that had claimed Lynette's face.

"You act as if Pokemon actually have feelings, they are just mindless beast." Serena spoke with a narrowed gaze, silently loving how Lynnette was slowly causing everyone around her to see her in a new light.

The girl didn't realize her wording was a mistake until it was too late. Until Lynnette lunged forward and gripped the collar of her dress and yanked her forward. Fist thrown back and prepared to connect with her face. The blonde gave a gasp of surprise as she quickly closed her eyes and readied herself for the oncoming fist...but it never came.

"Let go of me!"

Slowly opening her eyes, Serena was surprised to see both Professor Sycamore and Calem had jumped forward and held Lynnette back. Yet what shocked her more were the tears the poured from Lynnette's eyes as such a desperation swirled inside those emerald orbs.

"Let go of me!" Lynnette cried out once more as she tried to remove her arm from Calem's and Sycamore's grip.

"We can't do that until you calm yourself, you aren't thinking straight." Sycamore replied calmly as he gave the girl a sympathetic look. He was a man that didn't enjoy seeing the tears of women.

"Don't speak to me! You are just as much to blame for this society as Trainers! Encouraging people to take part in the bloody game! Buying Pokemon from Breeding Companies and supplying Trainers!" Lynnette seethed as she directed her attention to the man that was currently restraining her.

The Professor was taken aback; he knew there were Pokemon Activist that didn't approve of his choices. Yet he had never once been on the end of one's pure hatred and rage. "Miss, I've never once encouraged Trainers to participate in the League Challenge, I just provide young adults with a companion so they may have a means to see the world." Sycamore tried calmly explaining, but knew his words didn't reach her ears.

She was too heated, blinded by both her passion and anger. She was a young woman that had witnessed to many harmful acts against Pokemon, and wanted to blame everyone around her for it. Sycamore could say he admired the pure dedication to her passion, her drive, but he also felt she acted on her emotions and that would only lead to her downfall. With nothing changed on either side.

Calem and Sycamore eventually released Lynnette after she began calmly down and finally released Serena's clothing. Both were wary and watched her closely, making sure she didn't lash out when they let their guard down.

"I'm so sick of walking down the street and seeing signs encouraging people to _buy_ Pokemon. Breeding Pokemon against their will, injecting them with chemicals to make sure their offspring are perfect and tossing aside those they deem _worthless_." Lynnette spoke softly as she wiped away the tears that threatened to fall once more. "Some days, I just wish the human race would be wiped from the face of the planet. So maybe then, Pokemon would stand a chance."

Feeling as if there was nothing she could do, Lynnette began walking away from the group. Wanting to put as much distance between them and herself. Even with the feeling of shame and regret eating away at her inside, she paused and turned back around to face Shauna.

The girl jolted when Lynnette looked directly at her, still not understanding what to feel about everything that had just happened.

"I understand now that there is no in-between. You either stay by your friend's side and encourage their terrible acts. Or you take a stand and try your damn hardest to put an end to all of this. Until you decide where you stand, stay out of my sight..."

Lynnette didn't wait around to see the face Shauna made at her words; she didn't want to feel anymore guilt.

Maybe though if she had turned around and looked back, she would've noticed the crimson haired male that watched her every move with interest. 


End file.
